black moon rising
by miyabimaru66
Summary: this is a story i wanted to base off of my dgrayman oc character kin and neferet. i turned it into bleach oc's.:
1. Chapter 1

senna ,neferet,and kin

disclaimer: all bleach characters belongs tite kubo. (no one is in the beginning yet) even music lyrics i use are mot mine.

Queen Nefarious has banished love from the land in rebellion, love turns to a bird and flies away. A black cat watches from a distance. Its fierce eyes were awed at the appearance of the bird. So the cat followed. Queen Nefarious back at the throne, she sat and clanked her nails on the arm of her royal chair. She was bored, she has already banished love, sadness, and happiness, all there was, was hate and darkness. Just as she wanted to be, at these thoughts she laughed maniacally to herself. Not thinking once, what would she do with just hate and darkness?

The black cat has finally caught up to the bird. The bird sat pirched up on a branch as large as itself. It leaned down, glancing at the cat with its gleaming sapphire eyes. "What do you desire, feline?" The black cat was still in awe at the site of this being, so it answered. "You're not a creature of existence; you're not like the others." The cat circled the area as if he is the creature that is going to devour something. The bird does not speak; it is shocked from hearing this from the feline. The cat purrs as it continues to speak. "Your feathers are amethyst. Your eyes gleams sapphire, your tail is as long as mine, your wings are as big as any bird I have ever seen, what are you creature?" The bird does not speak.

The black cat begins to become annoyed by this creature ignoring him. So he clawed his nails into the bark of the tree and climbs till he reaches the branch the bird was resting on. The black cat leaps on to the steady branch and walks stealthily on it, keeping his balance, he draws nearer to the bird until he is close enough that they are both eye to eye. But the bird does not move. The bird does not yelp or scream in terror or even budge to fly away. He holds his ground. So the black cat nudges the bird, slight as if to knock it out the tree, but the oddest thing happens.

The creature morphs into something even more strangely. The creature was featherless, no fur, no tail, no claws, no paws, no scales, nothing to show it is like the cat itself. The creature was human. The black cat was afraid, so it leaped out the tree, off the tree branch, shocked and scared as to what he witnessed. The human speaks. "I'd asked what do you desire and you said, what are you?" "I now can speak to say my name in person, it is love, and no I am a creature alone, to exist as love." The black is gone. Cupid still sits in the branch.

xx

on a highway no one is on,a boy walks with his hands on his headand closes his eye quitely as a dark ambient tune plays in the mist. he does not know who is singing,but it draws nearer with every clattering hoove and rustling wheels.

_I play and sing, that beneath this armor  
>My heartbeat is a prisoner of love<br>The lies and impurities that come to mind in this world  
>Are buried in the interweaving words<em>

_But I will continue to tell_  
><em>Of only the beautiful days<em>  
><em>I want to dedicate this to you...<em>

the weather is cold and shaded to the colors of grey and white. it was fall and it has already begun to freeze over. the girl ,senna walks silently between two worlds. the dead high way in the mist and the odd singer. the boy,kin who walks slowly from afar walks with his eyes closed. not knowing to meet who is on the other end.


	2. Chapter 2

Senna finally runs into kin. They look at each other for a while to see each other's differences. Senna was in her soul reaper form and kin was in his casual clothing. They looked awkward much because no human can actually see senna.

"I see you!" pointed kin still with his eyes clothes.

"No you don't" laughed senna.

"What? I can to" retorted kin.

_The force that can be concentrated from my arms_  
><em>Into the tip of this blue, shining sword<em>  
><em>While being surrounded by blood spatter<em>  
><em>Will surely give birth to a song<em>

_I raise my voice, making it resound_  
><em>And willingly dye this body with crimson<em>  
><em>In the golden palace<em>  
><em>As long as you are here<em>

both senna and kin backed away at once to the abnormal sounds coming underneath the highway.

"What's going on?" asked senna.

"I don't know?" answered kin.

The ground rumbles and cracks as purple and blue hazy light rises from it. Kin eyes were fixed insensibly on the light. Darkness was coming from it, the rush of it blasts through the ground. Kin and senna flew off the highway instantly from the gust of it. The women and the odd noise of horses still makes music in the troubling stand still._  
>O fragrant flowers of my sighs<br>Dance on the wind and call out my name!_

_Advancing and fighting for the sake of love_  
><em>I am a moonlit knight<em>  
><em>If I could grab hold of just one eternal night<em>  
><em>Then I would kill thousands of suns<em>

_I sing my prayers, take off my helmet_  
><em>And loosen my tied up hair<em>  
><em>The night dew that soaks the saffron-colored earth<em>  
><em>Will again today be replaced by tears<em>

_Only this maddening heart_  
><em>Is being filled to the brim<em>  
><em>With truth...<em>

_Reflected on the tides at the old castle_

_xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Kin wakes up to senna squeezing his hand and screaming for him to wake up. Kin turns his head, instantly looking at her. He rubs the side of his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

The space around them was surrounded with ruins of torned down castles.

"we got blasted from that odd power level." Senna gulped.

"That women still sings here also…"

The sun all of sudden goes plastic and embedded with darkness as shadowy figure steps out of the darkness. It was a form of a women and she was singing that tune._  
>Is the scarlet voice of a flying swan<br>And like a diffusing ripple on water  
>Its poem is boisterously loud<em>

_The horse gallops to the north, to the west_  
><em>Even if its body has no place to sleep<em>  
><em>The sound of its hoof beats ascends into the sky<em>  
><em>And embraces the stars<em>

_Is what I'm falling into a hell of the heavens?_  
><em>I close my eyes and think of you...<em>

_Wandering through dreams on a thorny battlefield_  
><em>I am a troubadour<em>  
><em>Who spins threads at the tips of memories<em>  
><em>Even if they're still to be reborn alone<em>

_I play and sing, that beneath this armor_  
><em>My heartbeat is a prisoner of love<em>  
><em>The evils and treacheries that fill up these ages<em>  
><em>Are buried in the interweaving words<em>

_Now, if I could continue to tell_  
><em>Of this beautiful era forever...<em>

_Advancing and fighting for the sake of love_  
><em>I am a warrior of roses<em>  
><em>Scattering in these final moments, I hope that somehow<em>  
><em>The petals of my blood reach your fingers<em>

_I sing my prayers, take off my helmet_  
><em>And loosen my tied up hair<em>  
><em>The night dew that soaks the saffron-colored earth<em>  
><em>Will again today be replaced by tears<em>

_Only this maddening heart_  
><em>Is being filled to the brim<em>  
><em>With truth...<em>


End file.
